A Cello and a Fiddle
by Fiddly Faddle
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story so it not gonna be great. This is how Octavia Melody and Fiddly Faddle ended up where they are today. Will eventually earn an M rating


The story of how Octavia Melody and Fiddley Faddle ended up where they are today.

This story has been inspired by an image that I found while surfing the net, if you guys think this story is good ill keep writing.

* * *

The store owner watched as three ponies walked into his store, a grey pegasus colt with a black mane, a white earth-pony mare with a silver mane and in between the two there was a little earth-pony filly with a grey coat and a black mane. He guessed that they were here to buy the young filly an instrument of her choice, and by the look of them price would clearly not be an issue.

"Good morning to you," the store owner said as he approached the pegasus "what can I do for you three today?"

"Well my daughter was looking for an instrument that she could play and possibly earn her cutie mark with." The pegasus said with a thick higher class accent.

The store owner now got a clear glance at the cutie marks on the ponies, the pegasus colt had a picture of an organ, while the mare had what seemed to be a violin bow, but the little filly had nothing on her flank.

"So you what to earn your cutie mark do you, young miss?" He said while addressing the filly, but he didn't wait for a response to continue, " Well parents cutie marks are both instruments from classical music, so I'm guessing that you would want to play some classical music with violins, cellos and pianos." He waited a few seconds for the filly's response but seeing that there wasn't one he added as an after thought, "We also have guitars and drums for the more modern rock-pony."

"I was thinking about a drum kit." The young filly said while taking a step forward, away from her parents.

The store owner looked at the parents faces, he could tell that they wanted her to play something like a violin but it wasn't his job to poke around in other ponies lives, it was his job to sell musical products.

"Well then Ill show you were the drum kits are, if you will follow me."

This was the first time that the little filly had been in a music store, it was a little overwhelming with all the guitars on racks, all the different pianos, there were even instruments looked like a guitar but only had four-strings and the music that was playing was a very modern rock song with a mare singing about how she should be a colts very special somepony, but Octavia wasn't listening to the lyrics she was paying particular attention to the drums with their very fast rock beat. She came to a sudden stop by walking in to her mothers flank, and looking around to see why they stopped she saw that they had reached the drums.

"Ok now young miss, this is a very basic drum set that we let ponies try occasionally to see if they are really meant to play drums. So if you would come forward and sit in the seat hear...yes now put your left hoof on that peddle their, your other left miss, good now pick up the sticks...good now cross your hands like this...now hit this, great, then this one, now push the peddle, now hit this over here, great, now see if you can do it by yourself but try a little faster." The store owner watched as the filly started to play a steady rock pattern, she was pretty good for someone that just sat down and started playing.

"Well young miss it seems that your pretty good, for someone who just started playing."

She had a grin that seemed to big to be able to fit on her face and she was playing at an even faster speed now, and adding more beats in to the little pattern she was playing.

"Can I get it please Mother, pretty please." She said "Ill do all my chores for the next year and wont complain about anything!"

"I don't know, Octavia, we didn't think that you would like modern music we were prepared to pay for a violin, but these drums are just to expensive." Her Mother said.

"Well is their something other that those, things, that you could buy me?" Octavia was pleading.

As she said that her Mother turned to her Father and whispered a few inaudible words, then after a little pause her father then asked the shop owner if he could show them the guitars.

"Of coarse i can sir, the guitars are just over here." He said while wandering off a few paces.

"Come along, Octavia, were going to see about buying you a guitar, if you really want a modern instrument." Her Farther said.

"Oh yes, that would would be great." She said while jumping out of the seat and galloping over to follow the store owner to the guitar section.

"Now then, young miss try holding this." He said while passing a guitar down to Octavia "Good. Now that you've got hold of it put your hoof like this...now hold this in you other hoof and then play like this. Very good, now try moving your other hoof like this. Then play it again...good. Seems like you've got a grasp on the guitar."

"Is this the instrument you want Octavia?" Her Father questioned.

"Yes, I think I like this better then the drums."

"Very well, we'll take one of those guitars please." Her farther said to the store owner.

"Of coarse, sir." He said while wandering over to the register.

Instead of going over and standing by her Farther, Octavia just stayed were she was and tried playing different things on the guitar. After a few seconds her farther appeared holding a case and told her to follow him and his mother back home.

* * *

When they got home Octavia was so exited to play her own guitar that she tore apart the case and then went straight to her bedroom, then locked herself in and started to play.

"I didn't expect her to go for a guitar, I thought she would have gone for a piano." Her Mother said to her Farther after a few seconds of silence.

"Well at least we don't have to cope with the constant pounding of the drums." Her Farther said

"Yes, but first thing they want is a guitar then they want a ear piercing, then shes inviting a band to come and play in our garage."

"All we can do is wait and see what happens."

* * *

And thus ends my first chapter, tell me what you think and ill see if i should continue the story.


End file.
